


[CLex]Embarrass

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [123]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 枕戈达蛋
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [123]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex]Embarrass

[CLex]Embarrass  
注：原作：DC综合  
CP: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

Embarrass  
某天， Conner因为某事，气冲冲地去找他爹Lex算账，  
结果撞墙而入却发现，俩爹枕戈达蛋，一副明显云雨之后餍足的样子。  
好尴尬。。。。


End file.
